


Unconditional

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah loves Sean no matter what he looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



> This is written for [](http://belleferret.livejournal.com/profile)[belleferret](http://belleferret.livejournal.com/), who linked the lovely photos of [Dom and Sean at the Golden Globes Lounge](http://belleferret.livejournal.com/497078.html). This fic takes place immediately after Sean's appearance.

Sean met up with Elijah at the café after leaving the Lounge. He gave him a quick kiss and sat down.

“I feel like such a tool for wearing this,” he sighed, looking down at his ESPN jacket.

Elijah reached across the table and smoothed a hand over Sean’s chest. “I told you to quit worrying about it. There’s nothing wrong with wearing promo while promoting something else. It’s called Hollywood. Besides, you look stunning in red.”

Sean smiled, making his green eyes glitter. “I knew there was a reason I kept you.”

“It’s called love, Seanie,” Elijah replied sincerely.


End file.
